Something's Brewing 2
by MyAutumnWind
Summary: A sequel to my fanfiction 'Something's Brewing'. KidxOC. Arachne and Medusa hire Noah to infiltrate Shinigami, starting with getting their hands on BREW through Susannah.
1. Chapter 1

A few people had asked me whether I was making a sequel to Something's Brewing. After much consideration, here it is! This might take me a while to upload, so be patient with me please~  
And as always, please review. I love to know what you guys think.  
Enjoy guys x

* * *

**Something's Brewing 2**

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She stood, the fragile cobwebs trailing behind her like transparent strings of a puppet. There was a deep black fur scarf wrapped around her neck causing the red of her lips to contrast against her pale complexion. This woman had a strong aura of authority, with dark hair slicked back into a tight bun, but she seemed to pose no threat… for now. She wore a tight fitting long black gown, which would look glamorous were it not for the dusty spiders webs hanging off it.

On the concrete floor beside her, another woman sat, eyes closed, hood raised. Her blonde hair that twisted below her chin rested against her chest. There was a small smirk on the woman's lips; this scene pleased her.

"You know what you must do," the dark haired woman spoke, her cold voice draining out the noise of the erupting storm outside of the castle.

A boy that knelt in front of her must have been about 17. So young… His eyes were covered by the shadow of his baseball cap where two rings hung off the rim.

"Yes," he spoke, unemotional.

"The girl is the weak link. Through her is the quickest way to infiltrate Shinigami and take the weapon."

"Yes," he repeated.

"Then go, Noah. Do not fail me."

Noah stood, made a quick nod to the seated blonde before strutting away with a small but noticeable smirk on his face.

"This had better work, Sis." Medusa spoke, opening her eyes. Arachne looked down.

"You've got what you wanted. The girl, Shinigami's son and BREW… Revenge for Free perhaps?" Arachne asked a slight hint of humour in her voice.

"Free? No. I've moved on. Right, Eruka?" The frog beside Medusa revealed its hiding place by letting out a frightened gulp.

Outside, thunder echoed. "This time nothing can go wrong."

* * *

**Death the Kid**

"Breakfast's ready!~" I heard her call from the kitchen.

Smiling to myself, I straightened out my shirt and went to join Suze.

"Hey, you." She said turning as I enter. A moment passed where our eyes met and she blushed. For a second, my breath was caught.

"Hi." I walked over to where she was stood and put my hands round her waist.

She grinned before asking, "Toast?" and motioning to the plate beside her on the counter.

My eyes scanned the plate where a piece of toast lay, cut perfectly in half… Perfectly symmetrical. I think she noticed my expression as she giggled.

"I love you so much sometimes." I whispered giving her a quick kiss.

"You just eat your breakfast," Suze teased before removing my hands and pushing herself up to sit on the counter. As I munched, Suze was looking at the clock. "Maka and Soul should be back at around one."

"Don't worry, I'll be gone by then." I smiled.

"Awh, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I don't think they would be very happy to know that you have stayed over like, every night they have been away."

"Yeah, its ok. Don't worry about it. Anyway, it's nearly 9. Don't you have to be somewhere?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh crap." I grin as she begins to panic and flutter about the flat pulling her boots on. "Keys…keys…" I hear her muttering as she looks around widely. Noticing them, I throw the keys across the room to her. "Thanks, you're a life saver." Suze kisses me before hurrying out the door. It closes with a small slam.

I chuckle to myself. Ever since the incident with Free four months ago, everything had returned to normal. She was happier than I had ever seen her… I continued to eat my toast with a smile on my face.

**Susannah**

The cool breeze brushed across my face as I hurried down the street. My first day of my new job and I was already nearly late! It's Kids fault. I hate leaving him so much. He makes me feel so safe, like nothing can hurt me when I'm in his arms.

Since Maka and Soul reached a collection of 90 souls, they have been away from the flat a lot recently, constantly pushing to get the last of their souls. Imagine… Soul, finally a death scythe! It seemed slightly ridiculous, but it was a dream to them. Kid had been keeping me company while they were away.

I grinned to myself as a warm feeling rushed through me. I was in such a rush and deep thought that I accidentally knocked into a teenage boy.

"Oh, Sorry!" I call out and continue on my way. The boy simply nodded and pushed down his hat. I noticed two peculiar rings on the rim of his hat. Strange… I shook my head and sped up.

Finally I reach the building and collapse inside. "Hello?" I call out.

My boss, BJ, steps out in front of me. "Exactly on time I see." He says, looking at my ragged state. I pause unsure what to say. "Well, anyway. Straight to work. Marie is setting up the shoot and the models will be here any moment."

"So what can I do?" I asked, hopeful. The reason I took this job after graduating was because of the successful reputation BJ has as a photographer. I hoped he would let me sort of take over or something…

"You can run to the store and get me some coffee."

… Or not.

BJ smiled at me while giving **exact** instructions on how he liked his coffee. Wow… This is going to be some boring day.

**Death the Kid**

It was about half 10 when I left the flat and made my way to Shibusen to meet Liz and Patti. I had spent the morning cleaning up the flat. Suze is going to kill me…

As I climbed the steps, I heard a peculiar noise coming from the front entrance. Upon reaching the top step, I find myself watching a familiar scene.

Black Star and Soul were stood in battle stance against what looked like a new student. Sighing to myself I watched as the pair made a fool out of themselves, yet again. They should have learnt their lesson last time…

"Yahoo! Me, Black Star, the one who will surpass God will show you how big I am! Lets go Soul!"

Soul nodded, his face set. "Soul Resonance!"

Soul transformed and landed in Black Star's hands… to be immediately dropped. "Owww!" Black Star howled in pain.

"What did you drop me for?! Idiot!"

"You're boiling hot!"

"What? Maka has no problem!"

Rolling my eyes, I strolled past the arguing pair and joined Maka, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki.

"You're back early." I nodded to Maka.

"Yeah, Soul heard about the new student and begged me to take the earlier train… but if I had known this was going to happen… well, its just embarrassing."

Liz laughed, "Will they ever realise?"

"Probably not. So who's the new guy?" I eyed the teenager stood with his hands in his pockets looking extreamly bored at the quarrel between Soul and Black Star. His hat was pulled down low over his eyes.

"Noah," Said a voice from behind.

"Dr. Stein!" The man swivelled the chair he was sat on and turned the bolt on his head.

"Noah… He transferred here from a place I had never heard of. He is a weapon, but I don't know what form he takes. He certainly is intriguing isn't he?"

Maka nodded, "Yeah. His soul is rather complicated."

I studied the boy for a few seconds more when I was interrupted by Patti pulling on my arm.

"Kid-kun~"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

**Susannah**

I was exhausted! …It was only half 11. How much more coffee can this guy drink? I glared at BJ who slurped his 10th cup of coffee made by me before leaning back in my chair and putting my hands over my tired eyes.

"Is this yours?" I hear a sweet voice ask.

Removing my hands, I saw Marie looking over to me and pointing to my camera, which lay on my desk. I nodded and passed it to her, not without glancing curiously to the black and yellow eye patch covering her left eye. She smiled softly and flicked through my photos… most of which were either of Black Star, Maka or Kid, who had let me capture them mid battle. I hoped she wouldn't find this weird. Infact, the opposite happened.

"Shibusen students?" She asked.

"…Yeah."

"Ah, they were the good days."

"E-excuse me?"

Marie leaned in closer and whispered, rather loudly, "Yep. Now, I'm not supposed to tell you this, buuut~ I'm a Death Scythe!" She grinned and clapped her hands together excitedly. Wow… I was utterly shocked. Never would I have expected that…

She continued, "And BJ over there can sense souls. Best there is. He can even sense a witch's soul that has soul protect on!"

"So he's like Maka" I spoke without realising.

"Maka? The girl in the photos?"

"Yeah. Her and her partner Soul are extremely close to becoming a Death Scythe. Top of her class as well."

"Well, who knew, hey? Such a coincidence, us meeting like this! Next you're going to tell me that you are Shinigami's long lost daughter or something. Well you obviously aren't, I mean you don't have black hair but- …what?"

"…um." The woman gasped as I looked away pointedly.

"Go on! You cant leave me in this suspense!"

"I…er- I'm kind of dating Shinigami's son…"

"Ohh!" She let out a weird squeal. I winced and leaned away. "No way! Oh my god!" Much to my distress she pulled me into a hug.

"Er… Marie?" She pulled away with a far away look in her eye.

"If only I had a boyfriend like Kid. Who would drop everything to come and save me with his Shinigami powers…." She continued, but I decided to stop listening as my camera was in danger of being broken, so I pried it out of her hands and checked the display screen.

My heart stopped. No. No way. I felt a painful tug in my chest as I stared at the photo which brought back so many memories I had forgotton… no I had forced myself to forget. It was stupid. How could a mere memory make my blood run cold and forget how to breathe properly? Sure, this was an old photo and there was no way he could still be alive, but just as if he was, there in the corner of the photo was… Free.

I shivered and turned back round to face my desk, away from Marie. Don't be stupid, Suze. Everything is back to normal… Is it crazy that I had missed it? BREW is…. **was** a part of me and my entire life has revolved around the protection of it. That ended 4 months ago! Just let it go…

"Hey Marie. You mind if I take a break?"


	2. Chapter 2

A few people had asked me whether I was making a sequel to Something's Brewing. After much consideration, here it is! This might take me a while to upload, so be patient with me please~ And as always, please review. I love to know what you guys think.  
Enjoy guys x

* * *

**Something's Brewing 2**

Chapter 2

****  
"No sign of the girl anywhere, Medusa-sensei." Noah spoke darkly to Eruka.  
The frog's eye infront of him was a deep red, sending his message to Medusa.  
"Well, she isn't going to be around Shibusen a lot. Keep your eye on Kid. If you stick with him, she will certainly turn up soon. This is essensial, Noah!"  
He nodded and walked away swiftly down the dim-lit corridor.  
"...Eruka." Medusa's cold voice shook through Eruka's body.  
"G-gecko!" The frog jumped.  
"I need you to do something for me. I hear an old Death-Scythe and the man who can sense a witches soul even with soul protect on are now living in Shibusen... Find them and dispose of them. They might cause our plan to go wrong."  
Eruka nodded, scared. However, the thought of betraying Medusa and causing the snakes in her body to rip her apart was far more terrifying. "Yes, Medusa."  
****

**Death the Kid**

"It's up to you, Liz." I said, looking boredly up at the giant mission board.  
She gave out a cry and said, "But all the ones you have picked involve some sort of scary monster! Can't we have an easier one? That isn't scary?"  
Her sister grinned playfully, "It will be ok! Because we have my big sis to protect us!"  
Liz sighed, "You have too much faith in me Patti..."

I was getting impatient. Why does this always happen? "Just decide please." Out of the corner of my eye, i notice Noah shuffling towards us. He stopped a short distance away and looked up at all the missions.  
Curiousity got the better of me, "I heard you are a weapon, Noah. Found yourself a meister yet?"  
He paused before looking me in the eye. I saw a glimer of a dark expression before he smiled and said cheerfully ,"Haha, I'm working on it~"  
I returned the smile cautiously. Something just didn't click with this guy.

"This one!" Liz cried out, pointing toa 3-star mission.  
"Ok... see you later Noah." I said, walking away. "Later, Shinigami." His tone was unemotional.  
"Imma break the monsters neck!" Patti giggled and Liz patted her on her head as we walked away.

**Susannah**

You had better not have left Shibusen already, I thought running up the white marble steps to the school. I shoved open the front double doors and briskly walked the route to which I thought took me to the mission board. I'm not really supposed to be here... but I think SHinigmai wouldn't mind.  
I skidded round the corner and let out an annoyed noise. Argh, No sign of him. My hands clutching the camera began to shake. Dammit. I punched the wall with one of my fists.  
Who else could I go to? No one, not even Maka and Soul knew how much Free haunted me.

"You ok there?" A boy's voice made me jump so much that I shrieked. "Woah, sorry didn't mean to startle you."  
"N-no, I'm ok." My eyes scan the boy ahead of me. He had a purple burberry baseball cap pulled over his violet eyes and no partner. It seemed that he didnt quite fit into Shibusen.  
"Oh... You're that guy I ran into this morning," I said, immediatly regretting it after seeing his expression.  
"That was you?" I heard him curse under his breath.  
"Um, well... yeah anyway, nice meeting you, but I gotta go look for..." I trailed off and turned around. This guy seemed pretty odd.  
"Wait," He grabbed my wrist. Woah, Chill out! "You dont come to Shibusen do you?" His intense purple eyes stared into me.  
"No, but Shinigami allows me to come here, ok?"  
"And why is that?" He had a harsh tone. His grip on my wrist tightened. Way to make a first impression.  
"None of your business!" I tugged my arm free and rubbed the red mark that had begun to appear. There was a moment of silence, i swear you cut have cut the tension with a knife...

"Noah!" Thank God. "There you are," Stein came walking down the white corridor towards us. Noah immediatly stepped away from me. "Hello Susannah, I see you've met Noah. What is it that attracts you to new meisters of Shibusen?" He teased. I shot him a dirty glance. "I'm looking for Kid, for your information." "He left a while ago. I heard Liz muttering something about some sort of monster. But by all means, you can keep Noah here company until he gets back." Stein gave me a sly smile, noticing the uncomfortable vibe between Noah and I.  
I would rather eat myself. "No thankyou~" I smiled sweetly. Sometimes I hated Stein. Noah did not say a word, but pulled his hat further over his face. I think Steins' presence affected Noahs actions.  
"Well... I have to get back... Bye Stein, Noah." I smirked at Stein before exiting as quick as I could. Even though I could get angry without worrying about BREW, it had become habit over 17 years to restrain myself during tense moments.  
That Noah kid... he sure was a strange one. I would have to keep a distance in the future I think...

**Death the Kid**

"Liz! Patti!"  
"Hai!" The girls transformed into their beautifully symmetrical gun forms, to which I pointed at the enemy infront of me.  
"Go go go!" I heard Patti cry out mischievously.  
I eyed the disgraceful, unsymmetrical form. "You disgust me." I growled before going trigger happy.  
Explosions started to erupt all around as the temple reacted to my soul wave bullets.  
"Kid!" I heard Liz call, frightened as the temple ceiling began to crumble. Ah... Slight problem. I stopped firing and seized the glowing red soul that had replaced the demon, before summoning my skateboard. I jumped on top and flew out of the demolished room.  
_Dont think about it. Dont think about it. Dont think about it._  
We sped through the tunnels faster. "Just shut your eyes Liz if you are scared!" I tried to shout over the noise of bricks collapsing around us. It got harder to see from the dust rushing up from the ground. I raised one hand to cover my mouth.  
Light! We flew out the exit of the temple and collapsed to the sandy ground.  
_Ok now you can think about it._

I see Liz stop mid-stretch to look at me, still crouched on the floor.  
"Yo, Kid." She prods my arm.  
"Im a worthless piece of crap! I dont deserve to live!" I wailed tearfully as the symmetrical temple fell into rubble.  
"Oh..." She realises. I heard Patti giggle, much to my annoyance.  
"Ah! I ruined it! The symmetry!"  
"Get up you wimp~" Patti smiles at me happily.  
"I dont deserve to-" I was interupted by my phone ringing but I was in such a state that I just left it.

Liz sighed, reached into my pocket and flipped it open. "Hey... Yeah he is... Not a good time though really. We just accidently destroyed a 'perfectly symmetrical temple'" Liz immitated my voice before listening again, ignoring the wailing sound which escaped my lips. "Mhmm... Well we will be back soon anyway. I really need to do my nails," She held out her hand infront of her to inspect the damage, "Ergh, I cant stand all this sand ruining them."  
On the other end of the phone I hear a laugh that was so recognisable to me. "Oi, Liz, let me speak to Suze." I hold out my hand from the crouched position i was in. Rolling her eyes, Liz passes it to me.

"Hey," I spoke.  
"Hey," She replied, just as breathlessly, "Kid, It's ok you know. I'm sure there are lots of symmetrical temples out there. Destroying one doesnt matter~"  
It was hard not to smile at her attempt. "I'm fine now, really. Thankyou." I stood and dusted the sand off my jacket. "SO anyway, what's up?"  
"Umm..." She paused. "It's nothing really... It can wait. I'm being stupid." My heart went out to her.  
"No, I'll listen. Go on."  
"Well. I was showing Marie all my old photographs, from like ages back, and I found one..." She trailed off leaving an uneasy feeling in my chest. "And in the corner there was-"  
"Was what"  
"Free." She waited for my reaction. I clutched the phone angrilly.  
"But, he is dead. I killed him!" I spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Yes yes I know, it's from ages ago... But it just freaked me out, and you make me feel safe." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks while Liz stared at me tapping her foot.  
"Right, we're coming back now. See you at the flat?"  
"Yeh, thankyou...Bye"  
"Bye" I replied before hanging up the phone conscious of Liz who had placed one hand on her hip whereas Patti was drawing faces in the sand. Well at least one of them gives me some privacy.  
I flipped the phone down and traced my fathers mask on the top of it. "So what now?" Liz asks. "  
Lets go."

**Susannah**

I walked out of the un-used classroom at Shibusen clutching at my phone. Kid is so good to me; Today just kind of freaked me out a little. All those memories came rushing back.  
I stedied myself on the wall as I remebered. Medusa, that dreadful castle, Kids limp body, Brew... No. It was all over now. Calm down Suze.  
I took a few deep breaths before stepping outside.  
"Oh crap." I whispered to myself. There were giant puddles everywhere as the rain came pouring down. I groaned. This unpredictable weather was annoying, and there is no way I'm going to make it back to work in this! My immediate reaction was to cover my camera hung at my neck. I shoved my phone into my jeans pockets while I stood helplessly eyeing the rain. Hmph. THe flat is closest... I could run. And fall. In this weather my clumsiness was sure to be amplified.

Suddenly, I notice a figure appear beside me. "Noah." I nodded.  
He glanced at my white knuckles clutching at the camera, then out to the rain before pulling out an umbrella from his bag and offering to hold it over me. Well... even if me and Noah got off to a bad start, he sure knows how to redeem himself.  
"You're a life saver! Thanks." I gushed as we stepped out into the hell of a rainstorm.  
He smirked and touched his hand to the rings hanging off his hat. A noticable habit. "Suze, right?"  
"Yep~"  
"Where are you heading?" He asked, keeping his eyes straight forward.  
"Home. To the flats near the bookstore. You know the ones?"  
"I do. Sure you can handle the walk in this weather?" He teased. I just shrugged and made a face.  
As we continued to walk in silence, I thought of Kid coming back from the desert to this weather. I smiled to myself as I imagined Liz fretting about her hair.  
As if he read my mind, Noah broke the silence, "So you and Shinigami's son...?"  
"Kid? Yeah?" I felt my heart do a little skip.  
"You together?" I nodded tracing the Shinigami mask on the back of my phone.  
Quite bluntly, Noah asked, "Why?"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"No, i mean, why you? You arent a meister, or weapon. So how could the heir to the rule of Death City be with someone so... normal?"  
Pfft, like being the keeper of the most dangerous weapon ever is normal. But Brew... argh, why would I talk about Brew to Noah of all people?  
"We met by coincidence." I spoke darkly. "Suprisingly rude." I muttered after.  
"Hmmm... You sure you don't have some deep dark secret?"  
"No." I glared at Noah. He has a small smirk on his face which I would gladly have seen taken off. I sensed my voice was trembling with anger, which was out of the ordinary. What was it with Noah?  
We turned down the road with the flats on. Thank god I'm almost home. The rain seemd to be easing off, but that didn't seem to lighten my mood. I just wanted Noah to leave and Kid to be back!

"AH!" Out of nowhere, Noah suddenly grabbed my arm and forced me down a small, derelict alley, pushing my back to the dirty brick wall. He dropped the umbrella and in a flash his arms were either side of my neck, blocking any chance at my escape. He stood not a metre away, so close that I felt really uneasy.  
"Noah. What are-" I was cut off when he shushed me. His expression had changed, his jaw set and his eyes fierce. I growled eyeing his face as menacingly as I could. Pathetic Suze, really.  
"Suze." The tone in his voice had changed; It scared me. I had only met this guy this morning! Kid had better be back soon!  
"Noah. Let. Me. Go." He ignored me. What had happened to make his mood change so suddenly?  
He leaned in so his cheek was next to mine. I was so scared that all I could hear was my heart beating loudly against my ribs. His breath tickled my cheek. I had never been so close to anyone except Kid.  
_Run. Fight._ My mind was saying. My body disagreed.  
His lips touched my ear.  
"I know your secret, Keeper of Brew."  
My blood ran cold. My mouth hung open.  
What the...? How could he?  
"N-no- I'm not- I don't-"  
"Liar."

He placed his large hands on my shoulders and roughly shoved me back so I was slammed against the wall. It knocked out my already rapid breath. I was helpless.  
"Noah, I don't- Not anymore- I-" His hands returned to either side of me, enclosing me in my prison once more.  
"Not physically maybe. But Brew is a part of you. And so you should be together. Only you can control that much power."  
"S-shinigami." I stuttered helplessly. My mind didn't seem to be processing properly.  
"Those fools wouldn't know where to start, but you. It is like a second nature to you. Being seperated from it is just binging you with restrictions. Do you really want to be a mere photography assistant for the rest of your life!" He was almost shouting right in my face. I flinched back.  
"What do you know about me?! Nothing! You only met me a few hours ago!" ...Unless him transferring here wasnt just coincidence. That thought was stuck in the back of my mind.  
"I know more about you and your clan than those Shinigami who you are oh-so fond of."  
"My... clan?" My parents. My past. My mind had begun to race. I didnt know what was the truth anymore. Maybe he was right. These past months, I had felt like there was something missing... Something like Brew.  
He was now stood literally an inch away. One hand moved slowly from one side of my to my cheek. No, no, no. I wanted to scream. But temptation to find out exactly was Noah knew was overpowering my sense of judgement. He smiled playfully as the back of his finger lightly traced my jawline to my chin, where he placed it onto my lips. Kid... This was not right! A knot appeared in my chest.

"I can tell you what you want to know... I just need something in return." I was frozen, so he continued, "You need Brew, and I can help you get it back to where it belongs."  
"A-and the price?" I managed to stutter out, my lips rubbing against his finger. It was like I was on auto-pilot.  
He grinned and placed both hands to my cheeks. This had gone too far. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. No, stop, stop.  
"STOP!" I cried as he leaned in.  
He smirked, "I wondered how far you would get before cracking."  
I pushed him away with ease; he let me. Probably because of the footsteps and the chatter of people we could hear approaching. The feeling that was overpowering me was indescribable. So many mixed emotions. I just stood there as Noah looked plainly at me. I hadn't noticed but the rain had stopped; the discarded umbrella lay abadoned on the cold floor.  
Three silouettes walked past the alley. I held my breath, for they were three figures who I knew very well. His head glanced down the alley and he froze. Noah chuckled and pulled his hat down.  
"Suze?" Kid's voice sent me weak. Comfort.  
"K-kid!" I rushed towards him and flung my arms around his neck, breathing in his familiar scent which made me feel so safe. Kid was here... The petrified feeling from before was lost.

**Death the Kid**

I had no idea what was going on here, but from the fact that she was half crying and half laughing from relief I could tell something was wrong.  
"Are you ok?" I asked wiping a tear from her cheek. I spotted Noah lurking out of the corner of my eye. It sent a shock of anger down my spine. I felt my expression darken, "What happened? Suze?"  
She shook her head. "It doesnt matter. Not now." And she kissed me quickly before taking me and and turning to leave the alley, without a glance at Noah.  
"Your hands are freezing! How long have you been outside in the rain for?" She shrugged and tried to pull me away from Noah with pleading eyes. Noah. He's the reason for her weird behaviour. "Noah-" I started, but was suprisingly cut off by Suze.  
"No." Her face panicked for a moment, "Please Kid, leave it."  
I regrettably nodded. If Noah ever dared to hurt her, there would be hell to pay.

We walked back to the flat in silence, her cold, shaking hand in mine. We left Noah to sink back to the shadows.  
At the flat, Liz and Patti went inside to talk to Maka and Soul. I stopped Suze before she could too.  
"What was all that about?" I pulled her by her waist to face me. Her eyes flickered downwards.  
"Nothing. Just Noah trying to scare me thats all. It was nothing." I could sense there was more to this than she would let on.  
"Suze, why dont you trust me?" I asked softly.  
She pulled out of my grip a little. " I do." I saw the very rare anger in her eyes. The last time I had seen that anger... Brew was controlling her. It made terror flood my mind.  
"I'm just worried about you. It's obvious that Noah has done something. How do you know him anyway?" I was forcing myself not to be annoyed at her.  
"We met by coincidence." Her dark tone shocked me. I had heard her use that phrase when describing how she met me. What was going on?! It made a weird tense knot appear in my stomache.  
"Suze, if you don't tell me whats going on then I cant help you!" Rage flashed across her face, before being replaced by guilt.  
"What even makes you think I need help! Don't have a go at me for nothing!"  
"I'm not having a go at you. It's just stupid that you wont tell me what Noah has done!"  
"Stupid?! Noah did nothing wrong! If at all, he can help me!" She wouldn't look at me, and turned to face the door. I let a moment pass before answering.  
"Hm, so Noah, a guy you met today can help you, but your boyfriend. Sure makes sense to me."  
"Just- Argh, whatever, Kid! I don't care what you think! Just keep out of my business Ok?"  
"Well if thats what you think then why are you with me? Just go hang out with Noah, Im sure he would make such a better boyfriend!" The words that came from me shocked myself as well as Suze. Anger was just making me lose control.  
"No! Kid. I dont- I- Im tired ok? Ill see you tomorrow." She said, on the verge of tears, as she rushed thrugh the door into the flat before I could stop her.  
I stood still, my thoughts a mess until Liz and Patti came out. Liz raised an eyebrow.  
"Lets go home Kid." She put her arm round my shoulder and lead me down the steps. I shook her off and clenched my fists. Argh.  
_Great. Just great._


	3. Chapter 3

A few people had asked me whether I was making a sequel to Something's Brewing. After much consideration, here it is! This might take me a while to upload, so be patient with me please~ And as always, please review. I love to know what you guys think.  
Enjoy guys x Can I also say, THANKYOUUUUU to Jess for helping me when i was stuck with how to start this chapter and for writing some of it for me xDD You have awkward situation writing skilllz~ muchos graciasss :):)

* * *

**Something's Brewing 2**

Chapter 3

**Susannah**

"Noooo!" I groaned, holding my pillow over my face. Maka stood next to my bed glaring down at me, hands on hips.  
"Get up Suze!" I slapped her hand away as she reached towards me.  
"I said, No! Go awaaay." I grumbled rolling to face to wall away from her, away from her persuasive eyes.  
"Susannah, you are getting up and going to Kids house right this instant!"  
I sat up and let out an exasperated noise, as the pillow fell into my lap.

"Jeez! What is with everyone? If I want to stay here, then I will. End of. Bye Maka!"  
She sighed with a strange sadness in her eyes. I leant back against the head board and watched as she perched herself on the edge of my bed.  
Her eyes meet mine as she began to speak, "Suze, listen to me. Seriously. You need to go over there. Everyone has arguments, you need to sort this out, because the longer you wait, the harder it will be. I'm sure whatever it is, you two can get through it. I swear. You just need to talk to each other! Now brush your teeth and get changed before I have to do it myself!" She smiled and threw the pillow at me, teasingly.  
I rolled my eyes, but on the inside, I knew she was right. As much as I hated to admit it, "Oh fine you win~" I pushed my feet out of bed.  
Maka punched the air, "Yay! Team Maka wins again!"  
I sighed and laughed, waiting till she left the room to look in the mirror and ruffle my hair. Ergh, I look awful. Ah well, it can't be helped.

***Half an hour later***

I took a few deep breaths. This was going to be possibly the worst conversation of my life.  
Looking to the left and right of the door, I noticed there was a doorbell on each side. I paused for a moment, grinning and shaking my head, Kid and his OCD. And for a moment, it made me forget why I was here. Almost. Sighing, I pressed the one to the right of the door. There were a few thuds from inside, and I willed myself to keep my posture, to not melt with anxiety. Liz opened the door, and I noticed Patti watching intently from over her shoulder.  
"Hey..." I began, unable to think of anything sensible to say.  
"Kid s in his room," Liz replied solemnly, pointing upstairs. Patti gave me a small, forced smile, as I slowly stepped inside.  
"Right. Thanks." Walking steadily up the stairs, I turned to the left where it branched out into two more staircases, just as if there was a mirror down the middle of the building. The one on the right led to Shinigami s room office I really wasn t sure and it never crossed my mind to ask.

I stood for a few moments outside Kid s door, trying to keep my sturdy composure and think sort through my reasons clearly. It proved no use, because all I could hear was the pounding of my heart. On the outside I'm sure I looked fine. On the inside, I was falling apart. Reaching out, I knocked quietly twice, my breath held.  
There was no answer for a good two minutes, yet I knew Kid had heard me. Waiting nervously, I reached out to knock once more, when I heard Kid s voice.  
"You can come in Susannah." I flinched. Kid called me by my full name. He obviously was serious.  
My hand shaking, as I reached out and steadily opened the door.

He was sat with his back to me on a small white sofa, gazing silently out of the huge window, which took up a whole wall of his room.  
I reluctantly moved to join him. Each footstep echoed around the room. Kid didn t turn around to greet me, or even acknowledge my presence. Sitting down at the edge of the sofa, I was but a metre away, however, the space between us felt so vast.  
I thought back to what Maka had said. Just one little argument... We can survive this?  
"Kid I-" He didnt move when I began to talk, my voice shaky. Whatever excuses I had, they all escaped my mind.  
I looked down, wringing my hands together in my lap, searching for something to say. To prove that I didn't mean it.  
"It isn t what you think-"  
" Well then what is it Suze?" My breath was caught when he first spoke. His voice would usually make my heart skip two beats, but now, it just filled me with dread; he sounded so serious. Like he was dealing with his father... not his girlfriend.  
He turned to me, his eyes large. He looked tired, and so unhappy. It was killing me.  
"I trusted you." Kid whispered. "Why can t you trust me?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It hurt me so much to see him like this. He was right. As always.  
"I don't know what Noah did, but I could see that he was hurting you, I don't understand why you would protect him..." Kid said, his eyes closed and his body bent forward, his hands placed together in a praying position, the tips of his fingers touching his chin.  
"But Kid. He said-" I took a few more deep breaths. This would take some explaining. "He said he knew about my past Kid. I just can't ignore that."

Kid buried his face in his hands, sighing deeply. I wanted more than anything just to lean over and hug him, bury my face in his shoulder and hear him promise it was all going to be okay.  
"This is all too confusing Suze." Kid muttered.  
"Kid, I m so sorry. Please. I don t want to lose you." I turned to face him, fighting the urge to reach out towards him. I was willing to get down onto my knees and beg for him to accept my apology, if that was what it took.  
"And I don't want to lose you either Suze." My eyes lit up as he made to reach for my hand, which was placed on the sofa. My heart saddened as he stopped short and twisted his entire body so he wasn't facing me.  
"But you re making this so hard."  
I felt like my heart was torn in two. He sounded like he just wanted out of this relationship. It felt like my chest was imploding; I could hardly breathe.  
"But, but Kid-" I pleaded.  
"Please, Suze. Don t make this any harder than it is." Kid looked into my eyes. "Please, I just need to think for a bit. If you are going to listen to Noah then... I just don't know-"  
My lip quivered and I bit it to fight back tears. Managing to speak, I stuttered, "Kid, I'll do anything, I swear. Noah- I don't care about him!"  
"Then why...?"  
"He said, he knows about my past. I have to know Kid, you don't understand..." I breathed out heavilly, it was hard to speak.  
"I understand fine. Just. Leave me alone for a bit Suze."

My vision blurred and I felt sick. All my fears had come true. I shakily stood up, and walked out of the room in silence, gently closing the door behind me. I leant against it heavily, and let the tears fall from my eyes. Sickness flooded me, and my there was a faint ringing noise in my head. My heart felt like it had been torn from my chest and stamped on. Kid, Kid, Kid.  
I ran down the stairs crying uncontrollably, nearly tripping more than once; Tears blurred my vision. How has this happened? Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing.

**Death the Kid**

I heard Suze crying just outside the door. Screwing my eyes tightly shut, I covered my ears and slowly rocked back and forth where I was sat.  
The conversation that had ended only moments ago replaying in my mind. I had a strong urge to run to my door, fling it open and pull her close. But too much had happened. I need time to think.

What felt like only moments later, Liz and Patti entered my room.  
"Kid? Are you okay?"  
" I think he s having some sort of breakdown."  
" Quiet Patti." Their voices seemed distant. I felt so... Alone?  
I'm not sure.  
I wasn t sure of anything anymore.  
I had trusted her.  
"Leave me alone you two." I mumbled, my face buried in my hands.  
"But Kid!..."  
"Just get out." I hissed. I could picture their shocked faces perfectly in my head.  
"Fine. But you re going to have to talk so us sooner or later." Liz huffed. I heard her drag Patti out of the room with her. "Let him 'wallow in his sadness' for a bit."  
I stood up slowly, the room spinning around me.  
Walking over to my bed, I collapsed upon it, pulling myself up to lie on the perfectly placed pillows to stare up at the ceiling.  
Where had it all gone wrong?  
One word kept repeating in my head.  
Noah.

**Susannah**

I need to get home. I need... I need... I didn't know. It was right that I felt so guilty, for it was all my fault. I was sure Kid was going to break up with me.  
My anger. All it took was one argument for me to lose it and create this... this wall between me and Kid.  
I have no recollection of the journey, but somehow I had wandered blindly to the steps of Shibusen. I collapsed on the bottom step, feeling the cold, harsh marble against my skin. I just sat there, head in hands, concentracting on nothing but breathing. I had ran out of tears, but could feel the red, rawness of the skin around my eyes. This morning, I knew there was a reason why I feared talking to Kid.

"Suze...?" A voice makes me gasp. I wasn't sure whether I was capable of a sane conversation right now.  
Raising my head, I see Soul stood leaning over infront of me, blocking the sun out.  
I coughed to clear my dry throat, "Soul."  
"You look a mess... no offense." He ran his fingers through his white hair, averting his eyes.  
"Heh... None taken..." I rubbed my eyes and stretched, putting on a brave face.  
He held out his hand to help me up. "Thanks," I coughed again.  
"Maka said you were going to Kid's" I flinched when he said his name. Soul preceded with caution, "...I'm guessing it didn't go well."  
I took a deep breath, feeling a new wave of tears approaching. I refuse to lose it again.  
"Are you ok?" Soul reached out and rubbed my arm.  
I attempted to smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to go home I think." I hoped he couldn't tell that by heart felt like it was shattered.  
Soul grinned devilishly, and ruffled my hair. "Well, you take care ok?"  
I nodded watching him start up the stairs.

I stood and turned, to see him greet Maka at the top of the stairs. She noticed me and waved energetically. I flicked my hand in response, smiling just so they wouldn't worry.  
But even as I started to walk away, I could feel their gaze following me. The pain was becoming numb. If it wasn't so, I don't think I could have put on a brave face.  
Home. I walked the route, not thinking, not feeling.

Until.  
Before I could reach the steps to the flat, I noticed a figure, casually leaning against the railings. Once I had been noticed, he strutted towards me and grinned.  
"Hi, what's up?" Noah cooly smirked.  
His apperance affected me so much, leaving me dizzy, nauseous and so light headed that I could feel the blood rushing to my head.  
"Woah there." I felt him clutch my arm to steady my falling body.  
He was the person I least wanted to see at this moment, but sure enough, he was here.  
"Noah, leave." I managed to breathe out, trying without avail to shake off his hand.  
"Suze, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you... Looks like Kid's the one who has done that."  
I snap up, furious. "Dont you ever bad mouth Kid! Ever!" I push him to my left and made to stride up to the front door. I saw Noah just shrug.

Before I could get up half the steps, my phone bleeped.  
My heart sped up. Kid?  
"..." It was Marie? Curious, I flipped it open.  
"Marie?" I could hear a lot of background noise, it almost made me forget that Noah had his watchful eye on me. "If this is about missing work I-"  
"Susannah?! Are you ok?" She shouted over the noise coming from her surroundings. I hear her let out a muffled scream.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Whats going on? Marie?" I heard her curse and it sounded like an explosion went off. "Marie!?" My voice rose a few octaves.  
"I was just checking. There's- One sec-" I waited, listening to her shout something to another person on her end of the phone. "Look, Suze. Someone knows about me and BJ. There's some sort of witch attacking us. I need you to make sure Shinigami knows and keep yourself safe! We might not be the only targets this witch has. You got that?"  
"Y-yeh. I'll go tell him now-" The end of my sentence was interupted by yet another explosion.  
"This witch has bombs!" I hear BJ shout before Marie cursed again.  
"Please Suze. I'll try to handle things, but Shinigami needs to know! Speak to you later, hopefully." And she hung up before I could say anything else.  
I imagined Marie's sweet smiling face being wiped out by a witch. And BJ... My head snapped to Noah. "I have to run." I said bluntly before taking off at high speed. He followed, regretably, keeping up with my fast pace.  
My situation with Kid was pushed to the back of my mind, for this was Marie and BJ's lives at stake. After meeting Medusa, I had always had this horrific image of witches, and if one was attacking them, Shinigami had to know. I couldn't risk it.  
It was 15 minutes away, my throat began to sting and my breathing was faint, I didn't even care that Noah was coming too because it didn't matter. Not now.

**Death the Kid**

I had wallowed in my sorrow long enough. Well according to Liz I had.  
The girls had burst into my room not five minutes later and rudely jumped onto my bed.  
"Kiiid~" Patti sang, clapping her hands together.  
"We wanted to keep your mind off things. So how about this? We go take that mega hard 5 star mission at Shibusen?" Liz smiled at me.  
I narrowed my eyes and sat up sharply. "Whats going on? You would never let me take that mission, because if I remember correctly, you cried that it was too scary."  
"Yeeees... But! If it keeps you happy, then lets go!" They took my arms and lifted me off my bed. I smothed out the covers again before facing the girls.  
"Are you serious? You do realise that I am in here to think? Thinking doesn't go well with distractions."  
Liz covered my mouth with her hand. "As your weapons, we feel it is us that should be responsible for keeping the soul wavelength of our meister happy."  
It did make me feel slightly comforted by their efforts. And I didn't want them to worry, so i figured that I would go along with it.  
"Whatever." When I spoke, I noticed I sounded very tired. What was my life like before I met Suze that day in the alley, after 7 years of thinking she was gone?  
Liz shook me, "Oi, Kid. No going off into day dreams. Let's go."

We arrived at Shibusen, in no time, despite my refusals, and headed straight in. I think Liz and Patti just didn't want me to be in my room all day, that they didn't really care which mission we took.  
I imagine that they are sick of my mood swings already, without adding my current situation with Suze to that. And right now it felt like a constant rain cloud hung over my head, dampening any hope for me.  
Argh, as long as I dont see Noah any time soon, everything will work out, is what I keep telling myself.

Maka and Soul greet us as we near the mission board. I wasn't really paying attention, but on the outside, I smile and say Hello. ignoring the glance that is shared between the pair.  
"Is he ok?" I hear Maka whisper to Liz. She twists her mouth and raises an eyebrow to show her uncertainty. I could see pity in their eyes. "I saw Suze before, she looked awful." I froze and forbid myself to listen to the rest of their conversation.  
Oh poor Kid. Ergh, I despise people pitying me.  
I jump, paranoid, as someone taps me on the back. I whip round, hands raised, to see Stein smoking a cigarette out of the corner of his mouth. Im suprised I didn't smell him.  
"Kid. Your dad wants a word." He rubs his nose waiting for me to reply, or move, I dont know.  
"Um... Ok. Thanks." I say to Liz and Patti that I will be right back, earning myself a worried look. After I had finally waved them away and assured them several times that I would survive, I set off to my father's office.

I knocked and entered without waiting for answer. I was really not in the mood today for my father's childish antics.  
"S'upp S'upppp. Kid, you're three stripes are looking as cute as ever~" My father chimed. I winced. Being reminded of my unsymmetrical form did nothing to help my mood.  
"What did you want to tell me?" I tried to cut to the chase. Staying in Shibusen would only increase my chances of running into Noah.  
I took a deep breath as I also thought of Suze. Probably sick with crying by now. I shook my head and concentrated ahead.  
"Weeeeeell~ There is a-" We both froze as the came a great crash from behind us.  
"Shinigami!" My blood ran cold. But at the same time the voice made my heart skip a beat. I don't think she realised that I was there, because she ran straight up to my father panting, as if she had sprinted here.  
"Please, you have- you have to help." She coughed a few times, "Marie... BJ... a witch." She tried to get her words out. I stood frozen.  
"Susannah~ Calm down. Whats the matter?" My father attempted to calm her down by waving his giant hands.  
"T-there's a witch. Attacking the Death Scythe Marie and BJ, down in the town." She had rested her hands on her knees and breathed out heavilly. "Marie told me to get you. But there's a witch." I saw her raise her head and look at my father with fear in her eyes.  
I again had to fight the urge to hold her and tell her that it would all be ok.  
"Hrmmm..." I could see my father thinking. "I can sense the witches soul. She doesnt seem too powerful. I think you could handle this Kid."

Time froze. She let out a gasp. I looked down.  
I didn't think she had seen me. Well, now she did.  
Suze looked at me with such eyes that my mind went spinning. I had caused this pain... I clenched my teeth to remind myself that there was a reason behind my doing so.  
She straightened out and took a few steps back away from me, her gaze burning me. One hand raised to her chest... her heart. That I had broken.  
I didn't want to hurt her! That was the least of my intentions! This was all wrong. This scene shouldn't be happening. I shook my head. No.  
Time began to move again. My father let out a noise of confusion and looked from me to Suze and back again. He must have noticed out frozen statures, our held breath, our pained expressions.  
It was he who broke the silence, "Well, this is strange. What happened to you two?"  
Susannah remained still. I put my thumb and forefinger to the bridge of my nose to think.  
"I'll get rid of this witch." My voice sounded slighly distant. I called out Liz and Patti in my soul to tell them to get up here.  
After a moment passed, my father awkwardly laughed and put a hand on Suze's back to give her a little shove towards me. "You two-"

He was interupted again by the door opening again. I was expecting Liz and Patti, so the first thought that ran through my mind was 'that was quick'.  
I quickly realised I was wrong.  
"Jeez, you run so fast, I almost lost sight of you." Noah grinned and slouched against the door.  
I saw her whole body tense as she refused to look in my direction.  
It took a moment before the anger inside me brewed to boiling point. I just wanted to kill him. It's his fault. _It's his fault._  
I saw red. I marched up to Noah, hearing him jeer, "Shinigami-kun, S'up?" before gathering all my strength and punching him right square on his nose.  
I hear a girl scream. My knuckles felt like they were on fire. _Shit, that hurt._ Blinking to clear my vision, I notice several things: Noah clutching the door frame and his nose uttering every curse word he knew, Suze to my left had her hands raised to her mouth shocked, my Father looked confused, and chose to do nothing and let the scene play out, as if he was amused by my actions.  
And then I felt a girls arms around me. My heart skipped a beat. Suze?  
I turn my head and feel my face crease. Liz had hold of my arms and was beginning to drag me out of the room. I didn't pull away or refuse, my mind was cloudy. I didn't feel like myself at all.

"What were you thinking? ... No don't answer that. You obviously weren't thinking. Ergh, Kid. What are we going to do with you?" Liz chatted, her tone sounding rather motherly. Patti was patting my head.  
"Stop that." She did. I chose to pause before continuing. Now that we were outside in the corridor, away from Noah and Suze, I could think straight. "I have reasons for my actions. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure you did." Liz rolled her eyes and placed her hands on my shoulders, leaning slightly over to look me in the eye. "But you just made yourself look stupid infront of both Suze and your father."  
"Noah, he-" I started before falling short of my words. I could forsee that I wouldn't win. "Argh, never mind. Anyway, we should be concentrating on finding and destroying this witch!"  
"Some one say witch?" Maka says, appearing from round the corner, Soul at her side. "I can sense one right here in the city. You think Shinigami-sama would let us handle her? We are on 99 souls now."  
"This could be our final break!" Soul grinned, raising his fist and pulling it down.  
"Well, um, yeah, go for it. I mean we were going to but- whatever." I said, waving a hand, not bothered; Noah still fixed on my mind.  
"Excellent!" Maka smiled, her eyes sparkling with anicipation. "Lets go Soul."  
He replied with a nod and prompty transformed into a scythe, landing in Maka's hands. She took of down the corridor.  
"Oi! You coming too?" I hear Maka call, her bunches whipping round, before she disappeared out of view.  
"Yessir!" Patti salutes.  
I shrug, "Why not?" It's not like I would rather go back and face the scene that I had been dragged from.

**Susannah**

I had taken one look at Kid's pained expression as Liz dragged him out. One look. One look was all it took for that image to be burned in my mind and make me fall to my knees, sobbing quietly into my hands.  
The shock from the punch was wearing off, as I could not longer hear Noah cursing. Never could I have imagined this scene.  
I felt a hand on my head. I took my head out of my hands and met Shinigami's gaze.  
"Susannah..." He sounded sympathetic. Why was I crying? Again? I didn't know. I was sick of it. Sick of not being strong enough!  
So I stood, shakily rising to my feet and hobbled to the door after waving a hand at Shinigami. It was disrespectful, but I wasn't thinking at the time.

I passed Noah and waited just round the corner which I knew Kid, Liz and Patti were round. I overheard them talking... and leaving with Maka and Soul to go and fight the witch was was attacking Marie and BJ. Please let them not be hurt. All of them. I closed my eyes and wished.  
Once the whole corridor was silent, it occured to me that I was holding my breath. It was all quiet. For some reason, it felt quite eerie, making a shiver run down the back of my spine.

"Does your boyfriend know how to handle a punch or what?" Noahs jeering voice makes me whip round. I take in the slight damage done to his face. Blood was covering his top lip, and his nose was ever so slightly crooked. I decide to say nothing, but start to walk down the empty corridor.  
"Hey. where are you going?" He jogs to catch up with me. I remain ignorant. After waiting a moment, Noah speaks again. "You can't block me out Suze. I'll always be here. You need me; You can't just ignore me forever."  
"Look." I quickly spin on the spot and point my finger right in Noahs face, just so I got my message across quite clear. I made sure my tone was hushed and serious. "Listen to me. Before you came along, I was happy. My life was perfect." Me and Kid were perfect. "But then, you come along with your mind games, and taunts, making my entire world turn upsode down. I don't know what you want, but I never want to hear or see you again, got that?"

I could see his eyes scanning my face. "Suze..." My hand snaps to my side. "Aren't you just a little bit tempted?" He takes a step forward. I take one back.  
"By you? When I have Kid?" I say, disgusted.  
"Well you and Kid are on perfect terms at the moment aren't you?" My face falls, reminded of my heartache. "And no, that isn't what I meant. What I meant was, aren't you tempted by the information I know? The desire to find out who you truly are and what you are truly capable of." He takes another step forward. I again retreat.  
"I-"  
"Don't you want to be strong?" He finishes off.  
My thoughts think back over the past few days. If I had been strong enough, I wouldn't have had to cry, I probably wouldn't have lost Kid so easilly and maybe I could have stopped the witch attacking Marie and BJ myself.  
"I know I'm weak. But-" He interupts, advancing his steps again. "Then don't push me away, Suze. I can help you."  
Kid's words rang in my head. _'Oh so some guy you met this morning can help you, but your boyfriend can't? Sure makes sense to me'_  
I shook my head. But he continued to persuade me.  
"One day, you will regret it. You're so lost. Not knowing who you are, or where you came from. If you got Brew back, you could be strong, and defend this city. Imagine," He leans closer to my face, dropping his voice to a whisper "a strong enemy attacking Death City. And when you save the day, who will be there, offering his gratitude. Imagine Suze, Kid away from harm, because of you. All your problems gone."

I could feel his watchful eyes on me as I gave in, wishing to be stronger, for Kids sake. For him, I would do it. If it got him back.  
"But Brew is locked away. Shinigami keeps it hidden." I speak, slightly scared of what I was getting into. "Suze, you forget. Shinigami thinks the world of you. He trusts you." He leans back, giving me space and waves his hand like what he spoke of was the most simple thing in the world. I noticed that I no longer feared him, but relished the fact that he was teaching me to be strong.  
"But I can't go behind his back. Stealing is not an option here." I warn him.  
"I'm not asking you to."

"Then, I'm guessing you have a plan?" What am I doing? I'm getting Brew back? After all the trouble it caused me? All the enemies and friends I was forced to outrun. Free might be gone, but Medusa is still out there. I did a double take.  
As he began to say something, I stopped him. "**Wait.** I'm not so sure about this now. Brew caused me too much pain and grief. You have no idea what sacrifices I had to take for it."  
"That is because you didn't know how to use it. It just lay in your soul, acting as bait. But with my help and information, once you have Brew back, enemies wouldn't dare take that risk again." His words seemed foreign. Am I actually going to do this?  
"And you are sure that it won't become a burden? Like it was before?"  
He ran his fingers round the rim of his purple hat. "Don't worry, Suze. It will be fine~ Just you wait. Just you wait."


End file.
